Dinoverse
by Luluskys
Summary: Remade: All is normal for the crew, ll doing what they love and Kami, gets to know more about human life, the past and of course other animals. She discovers a strange carving on rocks. They are brought to Australia and sent to a land of the long gone dinosaurs! Along their journey they receive some threats and problems and what will happen when they leave? Find out in Dinoverse!
1. The Mystery!

**_Lulu: Thanks for being so patient! I will reward you with a long first chap!_**

* * *

 **Mr Nobody's P.O.V**

Just another day, Chris looking for his climbing gear in his brother's backpack, Kami vlogging in the woods. Martin eating snacks, Koki and Aviva fiddling with inventions that the Kratt brothers had destroyed on earlier missions and you don't need to know what Jimmy is up to because, you already know. Sleeping.

" Go Chris Go! " Martin cheered as his brother was digging his hands into a jungle of a backpack. Martin was carrying his timer and when at last Chris managed to drag out his climbing gear, his brother stopped the timer. " New record! " Martin announced as Chris was rubbing his arms from all the searching. " At last! " Martin laughed as his brother laid on the floor and started panting like a dog.

" Why can't you just organize your backpack? " Chris managed to say as he stood up again simultaneously, Martin huffed, " I've told you like a million times! If I organize I'll never find anything! " Chris shook his head slowly. " I wonder what Kami is doing right now? " Chris asked himself.

 _ **meanwhile...**_

" Wow the forests of Madagascar are fascinating! " Kami stated as she took a turn into deeper woods. A group of ring-tailed lemurs bounced on the branches behind her, disappearing into the dense foliage before she could turn around. She carried on, further and further into the forest. A Parson's chameleon gives away his appearance and Kami just stands in awe. " That is so cool! " she claimed, watching as it caught a Malagasy hover fly in mid-flight.

Kami carried on to vlog when she came to this frame of rock, it was no where near natural and it had carved or chiseled patterns or pictures on it. She called through her brand new creature pod, which thankfully had signal. " Come in Tortuga! " she called soon enough Aviva and Koki came to the screen, followed by the Kratt bros. " What is it Kami? " Aviva asked. Kami faced her screen to the frame of rock and answered, " I found this rock frame, no way it is natural, look at this. " She got closer and the screen revealed the carvings on the rock. " I think that maybe this frame is a sign, " she stated.

" We will come right away, " Koki ended. The call ended and she sighed, leaning against a star fruit tree. Soon enough a giant turtle hovered nearby and landed in a clearing. At last they could know more about this rock, maybe it could lead to a never before seen creature land but that was just a theory...

" We are here! " said the crashing Kratt bros. Followed by the girls. " What is this? " Chris said as he touched a piece of rock, with chiseled markings on them. " I think I found an ancient sign, " I stated. Aviva got her magnifier glass and looked at the worn down markings. " I think this is an ancient language, Koki can you pass me my translator? " Aviva asked. Soon enough a small machine was passed to Aviva and she scanned the marks. " Ok I get see a few words but some didn't come out too well, " she announced. " What does it say? What does it say!? " Martin eagerly asked, bouncing up and down.

" Thee who ven-re into woods su-h full, to lo-k for thee re-s of the be-sts be null. Foll-w thee f-r thee knows thy way, He-d to thy island of red in winter's day. It be across the ocean of w-er- war i- at bay, f-ow thee fo- th- kno-s thy way, or stic- to thy land but it ain't wher- to stay. Thy rock of clay is thee who kno-s thy way, " answered Chris as he leaned over Aviva to read. " What does that mean? " Martin. " I don't know, it sounds weird, " Aviva answered with a shrug. " I think I know! " Kami cried, raising her finger in the air. Everyone's head turned to her and said in unison, " You do?! "

" I think the first sentence means, that adventurers who look for the remains of animals from the past but none are here. The second I think means, Follow someone because they know the way and to go to the island where it is sunny in winter. Southern hemisphere I think. The next sentence might mean, It is across the pacific ocean, because the name was based off a word that mean't peace or peaceful or so I've heard. Then it repeats the follow thing. The last bunch I believe means, or stay where you are but it isn't the best place to be and that a clay rock has something that will help guide us to the place, " explained Kami. Everyone was jaw dropped. " So I think there is definitely one place that I think it will be. " she put in. All in unison, " Australia! "

" Lets go! " Chris commanded. " Not without the rock! " Martin protested, clutching a small rock with a chiseled marking. " Are the brothers always like this? " Kami asked, a little doubtful about them handling the rock. " Pretty much, " Koki replied as they just watched them racing each other and nudging each other as they walked to the Tortuga. It was parked in a clearing just big enough for it. A small stream ran under the giant turtle ship. " All aboard! " Jimmy called with a pillow fastened onto the back of his head; the three girls just shook their heads.

" We have a new mystery! " Chris claimed, " The mystery of the rocky riddle! " Martin chuckled, " That's why I don't let _you_ name the animals! " Chris didn't seem to be impressed. " Boys, why don't you get packing? This is going to be quite the adventure! " Kami butted in. They both looked at each other and raced to their backpacks. " Well that got their attention, " Koki said, stating the obvious as always.

 _ **three extremely boring hours later...**_

" Ugh... are we there yet? " Kami whined as she dragged the back of her head across the floor. " I'm so sorry to say but YES! " Jimmy answered. Landing the ship. Everyone was knocked to the floor as the giant turtle ship landed. Suddenly the rock Martin was holding started to glow from inside the markings, it glowed a bright greenish blue. "Whoa! " Martin said in awe. " What is it? Whoa! " Aviva cried. " Pretty! " stated Koki. " It is like a detector! " Kami claimed as in one spot of the Tortuga, it glowed brighter. " Then lets go that way! " Chris said, charging forward and out the door. " Wait for me Chris! " Yelled his brother who ran to catch up to him.

 _ **one hour later...**_

" We have been looking for hours! " moaned Martin. " Actually, just for one hour, " corrected Kami, looking at her watch. " That doesn't help, " Chris mentioned. Suddenly the rock started to vibrate uncontrollably. Then they all stopped in their tracks. " Guys I have a feeling that we shouldn't go forward, " Kami warned. " What? The rock says that we are near to finishing the mystery! " Martin cried, as he started to walk forward. " Wait don't! " Kami yelled, but it was too late. Martin walked through the some sort of magic field. The team went after him. They all started to fall rapidly. Into what they thought was their doom...

* * *

 _ **Lulu: As well as nice I can be a little evil with the first chapters. Lucky for you I update pretty quickly. Plus I have to say that it is a little early but I don't mind. I couldn't wait, just like you! A Thank you to wildkratts30 for an amazing idea! It definitely gave me inspiration to make this a lot longer than I planned!**_

 _ **Kami: Thanks!**_

 _ **Lulu: Plus, you folks are gonna see another mystery OC! Just wait and see!**_

 _ **Kami: Wait what!**_

 _ **Chris: Another?**_

 _ **Martin: You have to be kidding!**_

 ** _Lulu: I'm not kidding, you guys are gonna be stuck with another random OC from MY collection!_**

 ** _Chris: Martin... did you put a pun in the P.O.V sign?_**

 ** _Martin: ... Maybe._**

 ** _Lulu: Great. That is something I have to deal with now._**

 ** _( To viewers: Dear diary, The characters are once again messing with me and are now editing my writing, send help. The Characters are now putting puns into my writing and changing the chapters, send the Military, send the F.B.I send the police department, my tie is evil. )_**

 ** _Lulu: WHO PUT MY DIARY IN THE CHAPTER?!_**

 ** _* Brothers point at each other*_**

 ** _Lulu: Oh God._**

* * *

 ** _P.S. I was thinking of making it a crossover but I planned not to._**

 ** _P.P.S I found an interest in dinosaurs, please don't tell me why._**


	2. In the hands of Dinosaurs

_**Martin's P.O.V**_

My head was pounding, and I no idea what to say. My head was being flooded by thoughts... What happened, How did I fall? Where am I? Where is the crew and my brother?! I got to my feet but then did I realize that I was not me but rather. Something I didn't recognize. I had blue scales with a touch of silver and sharp claws that looked like talons on each toe, my hands, tiny and fragile with claws at the end of each finger. I had a bulky tail which I could easily control. All at once it hit me and I almost fell over at the thought of it. Was I a prehistoric dinosaur? Everyone could recognize the small hands, tail and scaly skin, but which one?

Suddenly a creature, slightly smaller than me ran out of the foliage. He was panting heavily and collapsed onto the soft soil. "Hello? " I asked. A few moments later the confused reptile stood up and said, " I'm Chris, have you seen anyone called Martin around? I can't find him and please don't eat me! " he backed down a few steps. Looks like I'm not the only one who has changed. But wait, wouldn't the crew be changed as well? I pushed those thoughts behind to deal with the current situation. " Oh hi Chris looks like you found me! " I replied in a cheerful, cheeky tone. He would always recognize this tone, wouldn't he? " Martin? " Chris questioned. " Yes little bro? " I teased. The reptile who was Chris jumped on me into a hug. Then Immediately let go, a little embarrassed. We talked about which dinosaur we both were. Chris agreed on Ceratosaurus for me, because of the distinctive horn on my head, which I had no chance of seeing without a mirror. I agreed on Dilphosaurus because of the two crests at the top of his head.

Chris was green, which was understandable, with a curvy pattern. He obviously as smaller than me but he was faster.

We walked through the forest, talking about which era we were in. We came to the conclusion that it could be Jurassic Period, but didn't know for sure. All of a sudden three dinosaurs came fell on top of us. two of them were herbivores and one as a carnivore. They said sorry and backed away. One was a parasaurolophus, another a triceratops and a compsognathus. Me and Chris got hooked on a book about dinosaurs, not that long ago. The triceratops looked like it was ready to charge and was in a defensive position.

" Hey it's ok, we don't hurt nobody! " I cried. The triceratops replied in an unbelieving tone, " Says the big dinosaur with sharp teeth. " I then recognized that. It sounded 100% Koki, she always thinks that whatever we do is impossible, or crazy for that matter. " Koki? " I asked. " How do you know my name, you creep!? " she answered back. " I'm no creep I'm Martin! " I fought back in a cheerful tone, as always. " M-martin? " the perplexed parasaurolophus murmured. " So that's Chris! " The compsognathus realized, pointing to Chris. " If we are all here, where is Kami?! " We all looked round, but the woods was silent as ever.

" Woo Hoo! " cried a voice. We all jumped at first. And followed the voice into a plains, where a Petradon flew high in the sky, doing swirls, flips and loops in the air. " Kami? " Chris whispered. The reptile spotted us and flew down. " Hey, crew what took so long? " it said cheerfully. " Kami, how do you know its us? " Chris asked, all of us were puzzled. " Easy, really, you all are different dinosaurs, herbivore and Carnivore. You would be fighting right now if you were the other dinos around here, " she explained.

" Other, dinos? " Jimmy chocked on his words. " Well yeah, there is a herd of Parasaurolophus over there, " she pointed to it. yet again, Kami was right. a rawr comes from the thick woods. It echoed throughout the plains and the dinosaurs looked terrified. out came a mighty Carchadontosaurus. I gulped.

 _ **Chris' P.O.V**_

" Chris look up... " Martin said a little nervously. I looked up, and was frozen in place." Run! " He cried, swiftly sprinting across the plains... This wasn't gonna end well, for that was certain...

* * *

 _ **Lulu: Thank you for sticking with me because, I hate the fact that my Story had to be delayed for two months because the keyboard broke down. The keyboard I have Atm Isn't the best but its better than having to copy n' paste my A key .**_

 _ **Chris: You made us dinos in the story? Wow. I totally like being different things in every story!**_

 _ **Lulu: Deal with it and anyway your not the only one this time. Jeez.. -.-**_

 ** _Martin: I think I need more popcorn this is getting exciting!_**

 ** _Koki: What are you gonna leave this with a cliffhanger?_**

 ** _Lulu: Why yes I am._**

 ** _Jimmy: I hope this ends well, dinosaurs are scary!_**

 ** _Lulu: Jimmy, you are a dinosaur in the story!_**

 ** _Jimmy: Am I scary?_**

 ** _Lulu: No but your a big dinosaur. and.. Your my favorite one too, be proud!_**

 ** _Aviva: And what about me! The dinosaur you put me as is tiny!_**

 ** _Lulu: Ohh just wait for the next chapter, you will get bigger... * wink wink *_**

 ** _Kami: I hope next one comes out soon!_**

 ** _Lulu: Kami it will, maybe tomorrow! I only managed to do this chapter because I got punched in the face and got a day off school! ;D It hurt so Bad!_**


	3. A New Sticky Sitution

_**Lulu: Took a little longer than I had hoped, But I made it! I had a movie night that's why it wasn't published**_

* * *

 **Third Person**

Everyone started to sprint Jimmy was ahead of everyone. Maybe his fright gave him an adrenaline rush, who knows? The Carchadontosaurus, was trailing not far behind. He wasn't after his them, his eyes fixed on the herd of Parasaurolophus. He charged towards it, totally ignoring the crew. " Oh no, he's heading towards the herd! " Martin panicked. He tried to run over there to protect them. " No, its too dangerous! " Chris cried. It was true, these big carnivores will it all they want to, even and extra Ceratosaurus for dessert.

" We have to get out of here! " Jimmy screamed. The herd still hadn't seen the big dinosaur, yet they could hear it. " Jimmy we may not be able to help but we can warn the parasaurolophus herd. Your a parasaurolophus right? You can give them a warning of it. " I-i-i-i W-will try.. " He shivered. He defiantly didn't want that big dinosaur after them again. A moment later he made a loud sound that echoed through. The parasaurolophus herd, noticed alright and started to stampede.

" Jimmy, I think we can listen to your plan now, because I think that car- what ever it's name is, is real angry we warned the herd, " Koki trembled, yet sounded like her usual self. " RUUUUUNNNNNNN! " Jimmy screamed, sprinting the fastest his legs would carry him. He ran fast for a guy who spent almost all his time sleeping, playing video games and eating pizza.

The crew trailed behind. All for Kami of course, who could fly and for another reason got distracted by a squirrel. After a long time of running, the dinosaur gave up and realized it would be easier for a more sick or injured dinosaur, and stormed off in a furious rage. After that. They all collapsed onto the lush grass beneath them. " I can't run... *gasp* another * gasp* step... " Martin cried. On the other hand Chris was acting strange around Koki, Aviva and Jimmy.

" Uh, Chris? " Aviva questioned, no reply. " Wakey, wakey, " Jimmy called, yet again no reply. All of a sudden Chris pounces on Jimmy and jabbed his jaws into his back. " Ahh! This hurts! Get him off! GET HIM OFF! " Jimmy squeals, letting out a distress call. Koki tries to ram his off with the horns, but with no avail, she was frightened of actually spearing Chris and the fact she hadn't gotten used to it. Martin grabs Chris off Jimmy's back with his jaws, careful not to hurt his bro. After that, Chris turns around and starts to attack Martin, at that point both brothers had lost control and were fighting each other.

Aviva couldn't let this happen and jumps onto Martin's back. " I'm so sorry Martin, " she says and digs into his back with her claws. Martin Roars in pain and stops fighting Chris. Chris shakes his head and looks round in confusion and looks at Aviva and Martin. " Whats going on? What happened? Why are you two fighting?! " he asks, purely perplexed. Just at that moment Martin stops acting up. " Huh? What? We are not fighting! Ow! Aviva what did you do that for? " Martin stuttered at his words. " Sorry MK You and CK were our of control, " She answered.

" Talk about out of control, look what happened to Jimmy! " Koki yelled. Pointing her horns at the damaged dinosaur. " Jimmy! " Both brothers cried, running up to him. There were deep bites on his back and red poured out, thankfully it wasn't flooding like crazy. " We are sorry Jimmy! " They both apologize in unison. " It's Ok Kratt bros, For some reason you two were acting like, like... that big dinosaur that was chasing us earlier! " Jimmy explained. Just then a certain Petradon lands by. " Kami? " They say together. " Hey cre- Hold up! Rewind... What happened to Jimmy? " Kami questions. " The bros went out of control and started to attack us! " Koki says, pretty concerned about what happened. " Hmm... I think I know why that happened, It's dinosaur instinct, " she says. " Ho do you know?! " Martin yells. " Well duh, I was a tiger for most of my life, when I spotted prey and was hungry, I wouldn't be able to control myself and attack it by surprise. At least I got a meal every time that happened! " She said proudly. " Yeah but this time its serious The bros are bigger that most of us and Jimmy and Koki are the only ones which seem like a good target! We can't eat each other, " Aviva sternly says with a valid point to be fair.

" True, That means we have to eat what our dinos are supposed to eat. Have you noticed yet that you all still have the things you brought with you? Even me, I hid mine in a tree. " Kami says, again proud of her handiwork. " Wait, we do?! " Martin cried and searches for his backpack. " That means, we have to eat, other dinos? " Chris gulps, the crew wouldn't eat other animals like that, he had to once and now again? " Yep and what do you know? * Pulls out Backpack * I brought lunch from home! " She says cheerfully. Kami helps to get all the backpacks off of the team. " Did you pack, only food Jimmy? " Koki asks. " Yep! " He says, with a cheeky grin on his face.

" Let's tuck in, It will help us to stop going like he way the bros did. " Kami insured them. " Guy's I feel weird, " Aviva states a beam of light surrounds her and when it stops, she is bigger and a different color. " At last! I'm bigger! " Aviva yelled, in joy. " But wait, if this happened would it happen to everyone? " Everyone looked at each other and turned back in confused looks. " I don't know! " Kami confessed.

The light returns and flashes around Chris... " What is it this time? " Koki moaned.

* * *

 _ **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DINOVERSE.**_

 ** _Lulu: I was shattered by the time I was writing this, hopefully I might write something longer, who knows?_**

 ** _Kami: I know!_**

 ** _Lulu: You ALWAYS know._**

 ** _Kami: I'm not perfect Lulu!_**

 ** _Lulu: I guess..._**

 ** _Kami: When does the New OC arrive?_**

 ** _Lulu: That's for me to know and you to find out!_**

 ** _Chris: I call dibs on Chapter 5!_**

 ** _Martin: Hey no fair bro!_**

 ** _Kami: I call dibs on Chapter 6!_**

 ** _Lulu: Here we go again..._**

 ** _Koki: I know what you mean._**

 ** _Aviva: At least I'm bigger this time Can I be something cute next time?_**

 ** _Lulu: Maybe.._**

 ** _Jimmy: What do I turn into next?_**

 ** _Lulu: I will think about it._**

 ** _Martin: Turn me into a Tyrannosaurus Rex! * Makes funny face imitating a tyrannosaurus Rex*_**

 ** _Lulu: No._**

 ** _Martin: Please!_**

 ** _Lulu: No._**

 ** _Martin: Please with a cherry on top?_**

 ** _Lulu: No._**

 ** _Martin: It was worth a try!_**

 ** _Chris: And what about me?_**

 ** _Lulu: Maybe and that's for next Chapter!_**

 ** _Kami: I will love this!_**

 ** _Lulu: Cya next time ON DINOVERSE!_**


End file.
